


How I sent my editor into a mental breakdown in 12 steps.

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Fruits Basket, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, otaku - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Essay, Funny, List, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru made me write this. While my Editor is on sevatical. So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I sent my editor into a mental breakdown in 12 steps.

How I sent my editor into a mental breakdown in 12 steps.

By Shigure Sohma 

 

Ok first of all I would like to say I'm very sorry for what happened and I did not intentionally do this. That being said I do get a three month vacation while she's in the psychiatric ward. But anyway Hatori tells me I have to write this in detail explaining what happened. So here it is starting from the first thing......that happened earlier this month. Also known as the things I shouldn't have done. 

 

1) When caring for Kyo while he was sick I should not have than gotten the idea to pretend to be sick as an excuse. And I certainly shouldn't have pretended to die and promptly end the call with 'I'm dead'. 

2) When digging in my 'endless bag of excuses' I should not have thought it was a good idea to use sex with Kyo as a valid reason for why my manuscript wasn't done. 

3) I should also not have whilst having sex with Kyo picked up the phone and proceeded to tell her I was doing secret ninja training while using Kyo's grunts and groans as cover noise. Even if it was effective.

4) I should not have thought it was in any way shape or form a good idea. When coming out to my editor to begin the conversation with 'well the cats out of the bag now' while tying my robe back up.

 

5) I shouldn't have used that romantic get away with Kyo to avoid my editor and I shouldn't have left the fake ransom note for her to find and especially not when Hatori had to deal with the police.

 

6) I shouldn't have picked a fight with Akito for the reason of using bodily injury as an excuse to avoid my editor and telling her I was defending my 'wife'(Kyo's) honor and bravely fought off a band of thugs. I'm still apologizing for that one with my lucky Kyo.

7) I should not have put my own obituary in the paper because i wanted to stay in bed with Kyo and wanted to get out of doing the manuscript. 

8) I shouldn't have gotten Kyo to run interference for me for the whole day while I did everything but finish the manuscript.

9) I shouldn't have told my editor I was leaving all my worldly possessions to travel the world. Aka kidnap Kyo for a get away in the mountains.

10) I shouldn't have turned into a dog strictly to avoid my editor for the day aka rubbing up against her leg and Kyo snuggled up beside me in his cat form. 

11) I shouldn't have made my editor run around town on a wild goose chase. And than when she got back commented on her appearance whilst offering Tohru's home cooking. 

 

12) I shouldn't have than revealed the manuscript was done the whole time and I did the above things just for fun.


End file.
